


Happiness

by PrincessWriter20



Category: Tell Me Why (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff and Smut, I just want them to be happy, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Michael is the king of consent, Trans Male Character, Tyler is a Virgin, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessWriter20/pseuds/PrincessWriter20
Summary: Six months after moving to Juneau together, Tyler and Michael take the next step in their relationshipORTyler is ready to have sex, and Michael takes consent very seriously (He is a very serious man after all)
Relationships: Michael Abila/Tyler Ronan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I have not misrepresented Trans males at all, but if there are issues like that PLEASE LET ME KNOW so I can rectify them! I do not want to make people feel misrepresented.  
> Seriously, don't hesitate to tell me if I'm doing something wrong or if my writing is offensive. I'm all for feedback and criticism.  
> Enjoy this smutty one-shot ;)

Six months had passed since that night at the docks. Six whole months since Tyler could start living his life not having to feel like his mother hated him. Six fucking amazing months in Juneau with Alyson and Michael.

Things had been great since Tyler and Alyson had finally agreed to sell the house and move to Juneau. Michael was all too eager for Tyler to be joining them, of course. Tyler still had no clue why Michael had taken an interest in him in the first place… But he wasn’t about to complain.

Every day spent with the guy made Tyler more and more certain about his feelings. And Michael definitely delivered on his promise of tons of cheesy compliments that he’d made back in that storage room in Delos Crossing. He definitely didn’t open with his best. He had Tyler swooning most days. _He really is the cat's pajamas._

One morning he found Michael in the kitchen, making breakfast for the three of them. That was something Michael did a lot, preparing all sorts of meals and treats for the twins. He was a man of his word if nothing else. Living with a chef really did include lots of benefits. And living with Michael provided even more benefits.

“Morning,” he greeted, taking the time to admire the man that occupied most of his thoughts these days. Tyler was really grateful for Michael. They’d officially started dating a couple of weeks after the big move, and Michael was proving to be the most perfect human being on the planet. He never let a day go by where he wasn’t showering Tyler with affection and support. Michael had been a solid support system for both Tyler and Alyson, in the weeks following the incident.

“Morning, handsome,” Michael greeted, turning to smile at Tyler before shifting his attention back to cooking. Tyler moved to sit on the counter behind him.

“You hungry?”

“Uh, not really. I’ll heat it up later.”

“No worries,” Michael said, coming to stand between Tyler’s legs and pressing a kiss to his nose. Those little sweet gestures had Tyler’s heart skipping a beat every single time.

“Hey,” Tyler whispered.

“Hey,” Michael said with a laugh, before leaning in to capture his lips in a kiss. It wasn’t anything super intense, but it had Tyler feeling really warm all of a sudden.

“Where’s Alyson?” Tyler asked, noticing his sister’s absence.

“Uh, I think she has her therapy session this morning. She left a few minutes before you came down.”

“Right, my bad. I’ll text her later to see how it went.”

It wasn’t the first time the two of them were home alone. Most times they just went fishing or cuddled up on the couch. Other times they’d just be kissing most of the time. Tyler couldn’t get enough of Michael and kissing him. They’d never gone further than that though. Not to lack of interest, just lack of… being ready.

Tyler had been fighting away insecurities for a while now. His top surgery was only in a month, but his chest was a big source of discomfort for him. Luckily Michael was patient and kind, and never missed a beat or got upset when Tyler slowed things down every time.

Michael was leaning up to kiss him again, and Tyler was starting to feel hot and bothered. He never knew what to do in these situations, he had practically no experience in this department at all. But he wasn’t scared, not with Michael.

Feeling Michael between his legs like this, so close, was something entirely new. He parted his legs a bit more, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s neck before pulling him closer. Michael took up the invitation, stepping closer, now flush against him. They kissed like that for a while, and Tyler could feel how Michael was wound up, his hips firm against Tyler’s crotch. He wondered if he could make him feel good like this. Taking a leap of faith, he rolled his hips against the other man’s experimentally, and Michael broke away quickly.

“Shit.”

“What? Did I… Did I do something wrong?”

“No. No, not at all. You’re perfect.”

Tyler was swooning again, but Michael continued, “I’m just… we should probably stop before I get carried away.”

_Right._

That was one of the things Tyler loved about Michael. He never wanted to risk pushing him. Michael was always thoughtful not to make the younger man uncomfortable. But Tyler was far from uncomfortable. For the first time, he felt completely calm. He felt safe. He felt… Ready.

“We don’t have to stop…” Tyler whispered, hopping down from the counter.

“What?” Michael breathed.

“We don’t have to stop. I… I don’t want to stop.”

“Oh,” Michael said, his breath hitching slightly. Tyler could see him clench his hands into fists against his pants.

Tyler took a deep breath before stepping closer to Michael until they were chest to chest again.

Michael lifted his hand slowly to cup Tyler’s face, before asking, “Are you sure, Ty? Because we don’t have to do anything. Seriously. I’m cool if you just wanna hang out, or go fishing, or something.”

He was always so sweet, so understanding. It only further solidified the fact that Tyler wanted this. He wanted Michael.

“I’m sure.”

Michael smiled, finally pulling him in for another kiss. This one was deeper than usual, more desperate. It felt like a whole lot more than what Tyler was used to from Michael, in the best way possible. It set him on fire, from the inside out. He could feel the blood in his body rushing South.

“Wait,” Michael mumbled against Tyler’s lips, before pulling away with a sigh.

“I need to make sure you’re 100% comfortable. Is there anywhere I shouldn’t touch you, or- “

“Just my chest… I think I’m gonna keep my shirt on if that’s okay with you?”

“No worries. As long as you’re comfortable,” Michael whispered, before his hands moved from Tyler’s face to his hips, making sure not to touch his chest at all. _Always so thoughtful._ The tiny detail had Tyler pulling him in for another kiss, wanting desperately to make Michael feel as loved as Michael always made Tyler feel.

Michael started leading him backward, towards his bedroom. As they got to the room, Michael pulled away breathlessly. “Ty, are you absolutely sure this is what you want?”

Tyler thought about it for a second, before nodding vigorously and pulling Michael over the threshold into the bedroom. Michael took the green light, guiding Tyler to the bed before gently laying him down and climbing on top of him.

Whenever they kissed before, they’d always been sitting next to each other, or standing. They’d never kissed like this before. Tyler was beginning to feel like they’d missed so many opportunities… They had time to make up for it now though. Michael was really eager, kissing Tyler with a newfound enthusiasm.

Tyler could feel the hard outline of his boyfriend's dick against his thigh. Michael was sitting up to pull his shirt off then, and Tyler lost his train of thought. Michael was beautiful, there were no two ways about it. He reached up to run a hand down Michael’s hairy chest, enjoying the way his eyes fluttered at his touch.

“You’re so beautiful, Ty… So perfect, shit.”

Michael pulled Tyler’s pants and underwear off slowly, not taking his lips off of Tyler at all. Tyler’s lips, Tyler’s neck, making sure not to move lower than that.

“You still okay?” he asked, voice mumbled against Tyler’s neck. Tyler whispered a ‘yes’, and then Michael’s fingers were dipping between Tyler’s legs, caressing his dick gently. The new sensation had Tyler jumping slightly, not at all prepared for the feeling.

“Shit, sorry, should I stop?” Michael asked, halting all his movements.

“No, no it’s just new, please keep going,” he pleaded. He wasn’t ready to stop, they’d only just started.

And then Michael’s fingers were against him again, building a rhythm that had Tyler breathless. Tyler let out a soft moan, letting his head fall back against the pillow.

“Good?” Michael asked, voice breathy.

“Mm-hmm,” Tyler murmured, unable to find the words.

Michael’s fingers were like magic, and Tyler was under their spell completely. He could only surrender himself to the building heat in his body. He was about ready to explode when suddenly Michael’s fingers were gone.

“What are you doing? I - _ohhh”_ he was cut off as Michael replaced his fingers with his tongue and Tyler was almost certain that he would crash over the edge then and there. Everything was so hot, and he could feel it building again. 

“Shit… Michael, I can’t- “

He tried to warn Michael, feeling his orgasm fast-approaching. His heart was pounding, and he couldn’t keep himself from moaning at the way Michael licked and sucked his dick. It was mind-blowing. Earth-shattering. Life-changing.

Michael only increased his pace, pushing Tyler’s knees up to get easier access to his dick.Tyler felt his hips jerk slightly, chest heaving as he tried desperately to hold off his orgasm. He wanted this to last as long as possible. But suddenly Michael’s finger was back, working skilfully at the same time as his tongue, the combination turning Tyler into a squirming mess.

He pressed one finger in, then two, thrusting them into Tyler gently. And then Michael was hitting that spot that had him screaming, hips bouncing as he exploded, his orgasm hitting him like a truck. It was pure, hot, pleasure.

Michael continued to suck on his dick, taking him through every wonderful wave of his orgasm until his hips stopped bucking up. When he finally came back down to Earth, he was met with the sight of Michael licking his lips.

“Was that good?” he asked, pressing a kiss to the inside of each of Tyler’s thighs before pulling himself up to kiss his lips.

"Yes… Definitely. That was amazing,” Tyler struggled to speak, finding the words was difficult in a post-orgasm haze.

“You still wanna continue? Or do you wanna stop?” Michael asked, his face beautifully flushed.

“I wanna continue… if you want to, obviously,” Tyler answered.

“I definitely want to,” Michael said gruffly, rolling his hips against Tyler’s to confirm that.

He pulled his own pants and underwear down then, allowing Tyler to see his cock for the first time. It stood up, big, thick, and veiny, and Tyler wondered what it would feel like. Which is why he reached his hand down to take it in his hand.

Michael gasped at that, bucking his hips forward slightly before pulling back with an apologetic look. Tyler started stroking him, watching as his boyfriend’s eyes clenched shut, his mouth dropping open as he tried not to moan out loud. _Beautiful._

He tightened his grip, picking up his pace slightly.

“Ty… You’re way too good at this, I’m already clo- _oh_ _shit_ ,” he moaned out. Tyler nearly moaned himself at how wrecked his boyfriend’s voice was. It sent another wave of blood down through his body. He pulled his hand away, kissing Michael gently before pulling his hair out of its usual bun. Tyler loved when Michael let his hair down. He loved running his fingers through it.

Michael reached down into his bedside cabinet to grab a condom, tearing it open before rolling it over his cock. Then he positioned himself carefully between Tyler’s legs, kissing him passionately again.

“You ready?”

Tyler nodded. He couldn’t find the words to express himself. None except ‘Michael’ and a bunch of curse words.

And then Michael was pressing the head of his cock against Tyler’s entrance, slowly pushing forward. Tyler’s head rolled back at the stretch, and he could hear Michael grunt softly, trying not to show his pleasure too much.

It hurt slightly, for a few seconds. Michael was patient though, moving incredibly slowly. Tyler appreciated it, since it made it easier for him to get used to the new sensations.

“Michael,” Tyler moaned out. His hands were scrambling, looking for something to hold onto, eventually settling between the locks of hair on Michael’s head. He pulled gently, causing Michael to hiss, his hips jerking forward slightly. The sudden movement made them both release a moan, as Michael buried himself to the hilt.

Tyler could feel himself clenching involuntarily around Michael’s cock, it felt so deep, and a bit painful. He could hear Michael panting softly, the man holding himself still to allow Tyler a chance to adjust. Once the pain started fading, Tyler leaned up to kiss Michael softly.

“You can move now, I think,” Tyler whispered, not trusting himself to speak at a normal volume. Luckily Michael heard him, nodding stiffly before pulling his hips back slightly and then thrusting back in gently. The feeling of Michael moving inside of him, had Tyler clenching his teeth tightly so he didn’t let out an embarrassingly loud moan.

Michael pulled back a bit further, thrust in a bit harder, before grunting.

“Oh God, Ty… You feel- _so good…_ ” he moaned, moving in a steady rhythm now. Tyler couldn’t help but whimper at the feeling, blushing a bit at the sound that came out of his mouth.

Michael thrusted into him, picking up the pace slightly. Tyler could feel his orgasm building again, for the second time. Michael was being so good to him, making him feel so good, so loved. It was _perfect._

Then Michael thrust particularly hard, hitting that spot that made Tyler see stars.

“SHIT! Michael, do that again,” he begged. His face flushed as he heard the desperation in his own voice, but he couldn’t help himself.

Michael obliged, repeating the motion perfectly. Tyler cried out, clutching at Michael’s back now. Michael’s thrusts sped up, and he was now moaning just as loudly as Tyler.

“Michael, I think I’m- _ah-_ I’m gonna come. Shit!”

For the second time that night, Tyler was flying. His orgasm ripped through him, and he couldn’t stop himself from screaming. His entire body was shaking, his hips were jerking violently, and Michael fucked him through it perfectly.

Tyler noticed Michael’s thrusts getting sloppier, and harder. He watched as Michael threw his head back, cursing softly before burying his head in the crook of Tyler’s neck.

Tyler reached up to run a hand through his hair, pulling it gently again.

“Ty… I’m coming!” he moaned against Tyler’s neck, his hips jerking erratically now. And then he slammed his hips forward one final time, grunting as he exploded, filling the condom. His hips jerked a couple more times, as he recovered from his orgasm before he sighed and lifted his head to kiss Tyler again.

Tyler didn’t hesitate, kissing him back. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just kissing each other slowly.

Michael pulled out of him slowly making Tyler whimper again, before tossing the condom in the trash can and moving to wrap his arms around Tyler. This was perfect.

“Was that okay?” Michael asked.

Tyler nodded, kissing his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks before settling his head on his chest.

“I love you,” Tyler whispered.

Michael wrapped his arms around him tighter.

“I love you too,” he answered, kissing him on the forehead.

After a while, they fell asleep. They slept for hours, curled up together.

And when Tyler eventually woke up, seeing Michael sleeping peacefully, he felt nothing but happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> Maaan I love this ship so freaking much  
> Lemme know if you'd like to see more of them from me :)


End file.
